


All the Best People are a Little crazy

by polykitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, not shippy but it's my reson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polykitty/pseuds/polykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote from a prompt. May write more if requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Best People are a Little crazy

John looked down at the ground those words running through his mind, all the best people are a little crazy. That’s what Jake always said whenever John felt awkward or stupid for doing things he enjoyed and it always made him feel better, more confident. And now he just feels sad at the thought of them. the quirky friend who was there for him no matter what is gone. He can’t look up. He can’t see Roxy’s eyes burning holes into him. It’s his fault and they all know it. If it weren’t for him Jake would still be here.   
-John was just looking around for something to do and knew that here would have the hardest, yet beatable, creatures to battle. Jake had asked to come along and John had said yes because he had been sure he could protect him as well as himself.-  
He was wrong…  
-John was fighting one of the larger grunts while Jake was clearing the smaller pests when all of a sudden he heard his name yelled. He turned, having just killed the enemy, and saw Jake running towards him, in front of him, taking a sword meant for John.-  
John finally looks up and sees Roxy through tears.  
“It’s my fault.”  
John falls to the ground.  
“It’s my fault.”


End file.
